Curse of the southern forest
by Maglord
Summary: The annual senshado-dou tournament is upon St. Gloriana. The location selected is a thick jungle where the school will do battle, what could possible go wrong. When the peacefulness of the forest is disturbed, an ancient force is awakened. The watcher of the forest is awake and able to bring its full wrath and hatred to bare against any who dare tread into its grounds.
1. Chapter 1: Planning

Curse of the southern forest.

It was a rushed evening at St. Gloriana Girl's High School, it was only a week to the annual Sensha-dou tournament. The first match up was Gloriana vs Pravda, having to face one of the reigning champions for the first match was something the overall commander was not so fond of. Darjeeling, Gloriana's overall Sensha-dou commander had no peace of mind in this week of worry and anticipation. She had ordered a meeting with all her platoon commanders to assign their battle roles and to discuss their battle plans, the randomly selected area of battle would be a thick jungle. As the platoon commanders all shuffled into the briefing room Darjeeling was calmly sitting at the end of the long table drinking her tea next to Orange Pekoe. She tried to put on the "I'm so ready for this shit" look for her comrades as to ease their minds, as she looked around the room, the commanders took their seats and fiddled with their tea and such.

Darjeeling cleared her throat to get their attention,

"So. Is everyone here?" she asked  
The platoon commanders looked around at each other singling out their friends and comrades, after receiving and giving reassuring glances they all turned their attention back to Darjeeling.

"Yes." said one of the commanders suddenly

"Excellent." Darjeeling replied as she stood up next to the white board, she raised her hand and set her index finger firmly against a spot on the whiteboard. All the commanders immediately turned their gaze to the spot.

"Here is where we will begin the match, about 1 mile apart from where Pravda is." Darjeeling stated, "Remember that this is a dense forest, there is no easy way through it."

A hand popped up from around the table, it was Rosehip the perky Crusader platoon commander.

"Darjeeling-sama please allow my crusaders to lead the charge! We'll bring down Pravda's forward elements, and drive a path for the infantry tanks!" She exclaimed slamming her tea cup into the small plate.

Assam looked over setting a hand on Rosehip's shoulder, "Don't slam the cup Rosehip." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh.. Sorry." Rosehip said as she shrank back into her chair.

Darjeeling simply shook her head slightly then began "Rosehip you will take your crusaders in a wide flanking maneuver and meet Pravda's main force here." Darjeeling pointed to another spot on the board.

Rosehip looked over, watching as the plan she was to carry out, formulated before her. Darjeeling then moved her glance to Rukuriri the infantry tank platoon commander, "Rukuriri." she said in a calm manner.

Immediately a girl with braided light brown hair looked over at her commander. "Ah yes commander."

Darjeeling pointed to a spot just in front of where the Gloriana tanks were to start at. "You will lead your Matildas up this path and engage any Pravda tanks you see, your force will break down a path from the lighter Cromwells."

Rukuriri nodded firmly "Understood." she said then sipping her tea.

Darjeeling smiled as she looked around at the room of refined and well organized girls,that was her sensha-dou club, well, almost the whole room as Darjeeling looked around smiling she stopped at Rosehip. Who was at the time picking apart a scone with her hands while Assam tried to stop her. Darjeeling slightly frowned, "Rosehip. Did that scone displease you?" she asked.

Rosehip threw her head up hitting Assam in the nose as she was leaning on the table hunching over to pick at the scone while Assam leaned over her trying to pull her hands back. Assam yelped as she fell back into her chair, Rosehip on the other hand ignored the pain and looked directly at Darjeeling. She gave Darjeeling a puzzled but innocent look, "Excuse me?" she said with a sweet and innocent tone.

Darjeeling shook her head dismissing the incident she looked back at the rest of the room nodding at all of them signaling them to be dismissed.

"You may return to your duties, thank you for your time everyone." she said.

As the platoon commanders shuffled out of the room Darjeeling walked out to speak with Assam and Pekoe. Pekoe who had been relatively silent through the entire meeting was already outside helping Assam with her nose. Darjeeling walked up and greeted her friends, "Assam are you alright?" she questioned. "Fine just a bit of a bloody nose," Assam replied holding a small handkerchief to her nose. "Did Rosehip really hit you that hard?", Assam nodded slightly giving an expression of cheerfulness, "I don't blame her i was in the way anyways." Darjeeling smiled as she turned to walk with her friends to lunch. "Sometimes i do worry about that Rosehip," Darjeeling commented as they walked. "Perhaps we should keep our worries on the tournament Darjeeling?" Pekoe said finally speaking up. "Perhaps," Darjeeling replied.

With that a gust of wind blew outside, a low howl then a flash. Darjeeling stared at the small windows that lined the hallway towards the commons, she began to notice a pair of shining gold eyes staring back at her through the windows. She blinked and looked again, the eyes stared back, unblinking, Darjeeling shivered slightly then nudging Pekoe. "Do you see that Pekoe?" Darjeeling asked her friend. Pekoe strained her eyes at where Darjeeling was staring but wasn't able to spot anything, "I don't see anything.." she replied. Darjeeling stared into the golden eyes, she blinked and they were gone.

Authors Note:

Well that concludes chapter one. I know i know. I know what you all are thinking. "Oh but mister Maglord this isn't scary at all why is this a horror story?" HEY! I gotta to get the exposition down okay. Damn! Calm the heck down. I don't know where the hell i'm going with this so just like bare with me or something. I'll get the next chapter out sooner or later. Gimme some feedback or something. Yeah. Alright later.


	2. Chapter 2: Expedition

It was a bright afternoon, the sun was high in the sky when the MEXT officials arrived at the tournament rounds. There were about 50 people in uniforms around a small group of officials, these were the grounds securers here to inspect and prepare the grounds for the tournament. A single lady dressed in dark grey stepped onto a elevated rock, she raised and hand for the other's attention.

"Guys! Eyes to me for a second!" she yelled over all the assorted chatter.

From around the clearing in the trees all the eyes gravitated towards the woman in grey. The woman and grey nodded looking around at all the men and women in light grey uniforms filling the clearing.

"Alright! We've got a lot of ground to cover to make this place safe for the kids so i want everyone in 3 man teams! We'll split up and sweep across!" She yelled again.

The uniformed people started to gather in triplets all whilst talking to each other, however there was a pair of stragglers standing in the open waiting for a third.

"Hey Chase check this out." one of the two said to the other.

"What?" Chase replied.

Duncan the first to speak leaned down and grabbed a pebble, he tossed it in his hand and nudged his friend.

"See that new girl?" He said

Chase looked around looking for an unfamiliar face, after a short look around he spotted the "new girl". A girl who's name he didn't even know was standing in the open between 2 groups, she didn't look like she was part of either.

"Yeah what about her?" Chase said after a long silence while he was looking.

"Watch." Duncan simply said as he hurled the pebble at the new girl who was looking the other way. Each of the grey uniformed men and women wore matching grey helmets that had headlamps on them as to protect them from possibly hazardous tournament grounds. The pebble bounce off the woman's helmet but not after giving her a fright.

"Ruh roh." Chase said as he spun around trying to make himself not involved. Duncan on the other hand was laughing hysterically not even worried that the woman would notice it was him.

The woman, who's name was Catherine looked around frantically as she searched for the source of her panic. Soon after she spotted Duncan who was pointing and laughing while nudging Chase. She grimaced and started to storm towards them.

"Is everyone in their triplets!? We have to get going!" The woman in the darker grey yelled over the chatter.

Catherine panicked as she ran towards the uncompleted group of three. As she reached them Duncan wasn't laughing anymore, and Chase wasn't staring into nothingness.

"Hey! Can i be with you guys?" Catherine said catching her breath.

Duncan and Chase looked at each other then back at Catherine.

"Yo-.." Duncan started but was immediately cut off.

"Sure jump in the band wagon." Chase said, what he said made no sense to Catherine but she walked closer to them.

The woman in grey shouted at the top of her lungs, "All teams! Spread out! 30 meter spacing between teams! 5 meter spacing between teammates!".

The men and women spaced out and started to walk in every direction spreading apart from each other. The trio was wandering off in an unsteady path, Duncan and Chase were playing some kind of road trip game while Catherine was keeping a keen eye for anything out of the ordinary. She looked over to Duncan and Chase and didn't like what she saw.

"Hey! Would you two knock it off? We have a job you know!" Catherine shouted at them.

"Calm down missy, we're just having a little fun is all." Duncan replied.

Chase stayed quiet as he spaced out from Duncan, he started to looked at the path and the trees they were following. This wasn't the path they were supposed to take, in fact they were pretty far off their intended trail. Chase looked around seeing something he remembered from the briefing back in their bus. He turned off suddenly and started off towards it. Duncan looked over wondering where he was going.

"Hey Chase! Where you going?!" He yelled after him.

"I remember Mrs. Awewald talking about the ruins!" Chase yelled back.

Catherine who was looked through her own section turned to the yelling. "What's going on!?" she asked.

"We're checking something out!" Duncan yelled back.

Catherine rushed over to rejoin the group as they approached an opening in the trees.

"What is it?" She asked, she looked around the clearing and what they were faced with. Was a massive ruin, yellow bricks with strange writings and pictures on them, massive towering pillars of yellow bricks, and at the end of the clearing was a mouth lined with brick reinforcement that led into a dark cavern.

"What in God's name is this?" Chase asked.

As he said that something darted through the trees behind them. Duncan wheeled around to see what it was, he saw nothing but a pair of golden eyes glaring at him. He stared at them, as the eyes started bobbing slightly moving closer, growing bigger. Duncan couldn't revert his gaze somewhere else, he was stuck watching the pair of golden eyes get closer and closer to him. Not a second later, the eyes turned into a brilliant flash, Duncan screamed as he fell back holding his eyes. His teammates spun around to see what had happened and rushed to his aid.

"Duncan?! What the hell happened!?" Chase said to his friend, Chase received no response as he shook his friend.

"What happened!?" Catherine said as she jogged over.

Chase was in a panic as he tried to wake his friend, at this sight Catherine could only look around for what might have struck her teammate down. From afar, a golden figure watched. The figure glared at Catherine, Catherine who was furiously looked around for something that might have cause this situation. The figure still stared waiting for her attention. Then she saw it, a golden creature shaped like a massive ape but with more muscle mass and shining fur. She stared at it amazed, then its eyes began to glow a brilliant gold. Catherine tapped Chase trying to get him to look.

"New girl i don't think he's breathing.. He's not breathing!" exclaimed Chase.

"Do you see that..?" Catherine said in a hushed voice.

Chase looked over half in a sob, "W-What?" he stuttered out as he looked over at the figure staring down at Catherine. Then. A blinding flash of orange and gold and Catherine hit the ground screaming, Chase didn't hesitate for a second he jumped up and darted for the cavern entrance, leaving his two teammates in the dust and heat of the jungle. His terrified yelps and panting echoed off the walls of the long,winding, pitch black cavern. He was half in a sob half in a state of pure terror as he turned on his helmet lamp. He didn't stop he ran and ran deeper into the cavern not willing to stop. Then. A flash, and he hit the ground with a blank look of terror on his face.

Back at the camp the others had already gathered back together and were loading back onto the buses, the lady in dark grey stayed on the rock and checked off the individual teams as they filed back into the buses. After a while she noticed a missing team, but she then saw that it was Duncan's and Chase's.

"Those two.." She said with a hushed and unpleasant tone.

"They probably ran off the searching ground to go buy McDonald's or something," She said bitterly before checking their names off the list. She then brought the clipboard to the MEXT officials and received a stamp of approval. The tournament, would commence here as scheduled.

Author's Note:

Yeah that got a bit scary right? No? Well okay it'll get better i promise this'll tie into your favorite characters later. No I'm serious. Okay thanks for reading or something give some feedback if you want and i'll get the next chapter out if anyone actually wants it.


End file.
